Sonic And The Wizard of Oz
by Sonic The Hedgehog Lover
Summary: After a fight with Knuckles and Tails on who had the best and needed abilities in the team a twister threatened the Crew causing everyone to find shelter in a little room at Cream's house who was accidentally left inside her own Sonic rushes to save her only to get hurt and stuck with Cheese in the progress leading him to the wonderful world of Oz a weird version of Mobuis.


This story is possibly going to be my second so no bad reviews but I do have a sneak peek for you. Hope you like it. Also review if you want me to conutinue. Sonic in The Wizard of Oz Great I might have to make this the weirdest day of my life' thought Sonic as Eggman stood in front of him with his face green ( no he is not sick even though he can be sick-minded), a wart on the tip of his nose, a wicked smile sprayed across his face, the tips of his moustache as sharp as well the quills on Sonic's back and if that wasn't weird you try not to rub your burning eyes as you see Eggman in a long black dress with a small hood in the back, and what looked like some black old school shoes(_Like in the movie where Mickey Mouse__was the appertince)._Sonic frowned as he stared at Eggman before he suddenly smirked. "So remind me again are you a witch?"He said before watching Eggman face turn red (_or a brownish color since he still was a green skin color)_. " _Oh,you insolent little hedgehog how many times do I have to tell you since I'm a boy I am a warlock not a witch!"_said Eggman before grabbing Sonic's arm and throwing it to the left (_ he's hanging upside down by his legs ,his arms also ties behind his back thanks to you-know-who_ with surpising strength (_probalby with his witchy powers)_ causing Sonic to do flips,spins, and loop-de-loops all over the place his legs being pulled to his limits but his worries were on his poor stomach which was doing its own verison of spins, and loop-de-loops causing him to groan before his little rope ride ended. Sonic stopped with his head and stomach spinning just to look in the eyes or umm... glasses of Eggman who had his little wand in one of his hands that were in his crossed arms."Now are you going to give me to those shoes.."said Eggman tapping his wand on his gloved hand causing green sparkles to pop up, with an evil smirk on his face" or do I have to harm the poor little chao?" Eggman than snapped his friends as Decoe dressed as a evil flying monkey came up holding the poor chao who looked up at Sonic obviously scared and worried. "Fine, Witchy put down Cheese and you can have my shoes" Sonic said after swallowing the food he felt come back up after the little rope ride (_guess who regretted eating a dozen chili dogs before this happened)_.The robots behind Eggman snickered their monkey tails twicthing around their legs in delight while Eggman instead literally had steam going out of his ears." Arggh... I should turn you into a toad for that but that would be wasting my energy and my time." Said Eggman as he pointed the wand at Sonic's shoes only for Sonic himself to move out the way of the magic to have it bounce out the window of the black castle."No way Wicthy-Poo you first put Cheese down, second untie me so I can give you the shoes, and third put the stick down while I'm doing it" Said Sonic motioning to the wand and Cheese who was nodding his head happily in Decoe's furry hands."No way Rodent I'll do it myself or I'll make sure they throw the Rat outside the window with his little wings tied up !" Said Eggman, his eyes chanelleging Sonic to refuse his offer."Fine, go ahead just don't hurt Cheese." Said Sonic watching as the monkey bat verison of Decoe release Cheese who flew up to the roof to wacth as Eggman waved his wand in the air before pointing the tip of it at Sonic only for a gold aura surrond Sonic protecting him from the magic which bounced back at Eggman's nose."Argghhh!" Yelled Eggman who dropped his wand, his hands flying to his now red and rapidly swelling nose as everyone especially Sonic laughed their heads off."Twats's wot wunny wedgehog"Yelled Eggman rubbing his sore nose while Sonic smirked even though the blood was rushing to his head making his muzzle red."Awww... I'm sorry the witch get a boo-boo on his nose?" Said Sonic wacthing as Eggman picked up his wand and turned to the monkeybots who turned to cover their mouth with no avail."This should shut you up!"Said Eggman as he pointed to his lackeys with his wand observing as their circuits were scabbled causing sparks to appear around their bodies which a few seconds later froze as if encased in ice."There now back to my main nusicance"Said Eggman blowing off the sparks before looking at Sonic who still had a small amount of aura around him."Hmmm...just like that goody goody witch Cream to help everyone and ruin my fun!"Said Eggman in a huff before smirking."But that golden aura can only protect those shoes Rodent not the wearer."What do you mean by that Witchy?"Said Sonic feeling the pressure on his legs strecth."I mean you Imbecile that I'm going to exile you using my magic but I need the spell and something to eat first if I'm going to get you out of my hair." "Umm...Baldy McNoseHair have you checked the mirror today?"Said Sonic hoping not to get a repeat of the rope ride knowing the witch would only make it more sickening and painful for Sonic using magic."Hmmph... you're lucky I'm feeling nice enough to give you some time before you take a nice long nap" Said Eggman using his wand to make a hourglass appeared on a table next to him."When the time runs out so does your life Hedgehog" Said Eggman before grabbing onto the rope swinging the poor hedgehog back and front his magic making the rope ride seem like Sonic was riding the world's wildest and longest rope ride."Sayonaroa, Rodent" Said Eggman before laughing like a maniac out the door which closed with a 'Slam'. "Finally',thought Sonic whose stomach which hadn't settle down yet was giving the hedgehog a green colored muzzle,'he's gone."Sonic folded up into a spikeball causing the ropes to snap and making a very queasy yet relieved hedgehog to slam lightly onto the floor."Finally I thought I was going to lose my lunch" Said Sonic who grabbed onto the table next to him to steady his shaky legs due to the fact he was hanging to long and his stomach hadn't quite settle."Last time I eat and run off to a new adventure especially an unexpected one." Said Sonic groaning then standing up and making his way over the door rather slow much to his grabbed the door only to pull back his hand in pain and shock as green eletricity sparked around his hand from the door handle."Uh-Oh the witch must of charmed the door that means...unless this world's verison of my friends don't come and rescue me or I figure a way out its all over for this hedgehog.


End file.
